Chemistry is in the air
by Fullmetalledward
Summary: Seto Kaiba returns from America to finish his school career at his old high school. Jonouchi at first it isn't happy at all, at first at least. Please read and review. If you don't like boy love don't read it. SetoXJonouchi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am here with another great fan fiction about yaoi! This one is kai/jou. I actually had this on another website for a long time, but they just informed me they were closing the page, which is sad. I enjoyed people emailing me about how they loved my story or how I could make it better. So comment a lot!! ;)

I will use the Japanese names. So if I once in a while spell Jonouchi wrong sorry. I will not be one of the writers who use English-Japanese, it bothers me when people do that, except for one, which is bonkotsu. Kaiba calls Jonouchi that a lot in the Japanese, it means mediocre. It is a nickname but it would sound weird if I wrote. "Mediocre, you are nothing but a fool." You read it too, it doesn't sound good does it? Well I want to inform you of that before I did that. I love the couple Kaiba and Jonouchi a lot. **This takes place after the duelist and millennium series, but I know there is an "R" series. No chapters have come out yet so I am not counting it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **I wish I did. I would have a completely different ending to yugioh then. One that consists of Seto Kaiba having a sex scene with Jonouchi! Maybe an awesome Yami Yugi and Little Yugi make out scene. Shizuka dying a horrible death allow with Anzu.

**Must read this before the story!**

Seto Kaiba has return to Japan after being in America for a while. He has return to finish his high school career. Yugi Mutou, Hiroto Honda, Ryuji Otogi, Anzu Mazaki, and Bakura Ryo are now in eleventh grade. Mokuba is in sixth grade. This is the first day of school, of course. P.S. I am letting Anzu date Yugi. It seems like it would happen sooner or later in the show if it went more. Here is the story!!!

_**Chemistry is in the air **_

"The starting of the new school year, a fresh start, you guys don't look thrilled… You guys aren't excited?" said Tea in a cheerful voice.

"No, why would we be? A start of a new school year? No way! How about a start of a new headache!" yelled Honda in disagree.

"A start of a new year of my mom yelling at me for getting bad grades!" Yugi yelled joining in.

"A start of another year of early mornings of delivering newspapers!" Jonouchi yelled with a tired voice.

"You guys are just a bunch of slackers. You need to get your noses in the books more, especially you, Yugi. I don't want to date a loser."

"Oh, man. I will try but the new games come in the shop each month. How am I supposed to study with games on my mind?" Right when Yugi replied the warning bell rang. The whole group ran to their first class. Even know the other three would hate to admit, they were excited about the new school year. After everything that happened the last few years they needed a break from everything. School was the best escape they could have ever as for, but no one would expect who was in the same class as all four of them. Jonouchi got in the classroom. He stood there dumbfounded. Yugi came right after and looked at Jonouchi.

"What's wrong, Jonouchi?" Yugi looked in the direction of where Jonouchi was staring. Yugi looked dumbfounded too after he saw who was sitting there reading a book. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.

Many thoughts raced threw Jonouchi mind but mostly _"What the hell is he doing here? Should he be in some snotty rich-kid school." _

Yugi knew that Jonouchi was not happy and as the rest of the group followed in, none of them seemed any happier. So Yugi taking it upon himself decided to go say hi, even know it was probably a mistake.

"Hi, Kaiba!" Yugi said trying to hold back the fact he was scared that Kaiba would be pissed at him.

Kaiba glanced up from his book, _Twilight of the Idols, _he forgot that he might have to see Yugi and his friends here. In a very quiet tone he responded back, "Hi, Yugi, nice to see you again." Yugi was shocked and so was the whole group. Kaiba looked confused for a moment and then went back to reading his book. 

"This school year is going to be full of drama," Anzu said to Honda.

"You can say that again," Honda sighed.


	2. Back in class

**Chapter 2 **

Hey I am back with another installment of _Chemistry is in the air_. Well, if you love Yu-Gi-Oh as much as I do, you should remember that Seto Kaiba was reading a book in the first episode. He was reading a book called _Also Sprach Zarathustra. _Which is actually translated wrong the name is _Thus Sprach Zarathustra_. It was written by a man named Friedrich Nietzsche. He also wrote a book called _Twilight of the Idols, _which I guess I had to use in the story. I know some weird facts. I actually was going to use the book he wrote called _Ecce Homo, How One Becomes What One Is, _but I decided we'll get to the homos later. Hee hee! J! Well welcome to chapter two.

Jonouchi was very shocked by the fact that Kaiba was back at school with them. He was wondering why he would choose to go to this school. Jonouchi could never stand Kaiba and this time apart didn't seem to help either.

While Kaiba was thinking at the same time _Nietzsche criticizes the German culture but applauses Caesar and Napoleon? This guy is interesting to say the least. I wonder how he would of viewed Germany now after what happen during WWII… That would have been a great story. _

_Look at him! It doesn't even look like he even cares that we are in the same class as him. _Jonouchi thought as his anger rose by the second.

"Mr. Jonouchi, would you mind taking a seat? Class is about to begin." Mr. Takahashi said.

"Yea, sure teach," Jonouchi replied back as he went to go to his seat. He glanced at Kaiba for a second then proceeded to his seat in the front of the class.

"Welcome back everyone, I am Mr. Takahashi. I am your homeroom teacher for you this year. I hope that this can be an enjoyable year for everyone. I would like to welcome back Yugi Mutou, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, and of course Katsuya Jonouchi back to our classroom. We are all glad to see you this year." Mr. Takahashi said.

"Especially Kaiba," said a few girls in backround as the rest of them giggled. Jonouchi looked back to see Kaiba expression. _He is probably all mad or embarrassed. _He thought giggling inside of his head. When he finally got Kaiba in his view he realized that Kaiba didn't even look up from his book. He was so furious. _What the hell? Why doesn't he even care? All the girls are going gaga over him! And he just sits there and doesn't even look up?? _

Yugi looked over at Jonouchi. He saw how mad he was. _Oh great, Jonouchi is all worked up over Kaiba being here. Kaiba might not have a problem with us being here, but Jonouchi really does have a major problem with him being here. I thought this would be a pretty calm year. I guess I was wrong. _Yugi thought as he leaned against his hand.

"Well let us go over the class hours. First hour will be homeroom. Your second hour, Ms. Nobunaga, will come in and teach math. Third is chemistry, Mr. Yagami. We break for lunch and for fourth Mr. Karita is back and teaching gym. The last hour is your English class, Ms. Apapa will be teaching that." Mr. Takahashi explain to the class.

_He finally put down his book to listen to the teacher. God every little thing he is doing is pissing me off. I can't believe it. _Jonouchi thought as he stared at Kaiba's back. _I wonder if he would notice if I threw a book at his head. Probably not, not with all that hair gel in his hair. What is he going for the helmet look now? Or maybe that is actually how it is. _Jonouchi tried not to laugh but all of sudden a huge burst of laughter came out of his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Everyone in the class got to attention and stared at Jonouchi.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Jonouchi? I would love to hear it." Mr. Takahashi said.

"No, sorry Mr. Takahashi. It won't happen again."

"Let's make sure of that."

_I wonder what Jonouchi was laughing about. Maybe he was thinking of the last episode of Shin-Chan. That show makes me laugh every time. _Honda thought while looking at the blackboard.

_Making a fool of himself on the first day. __Bonkotsu, your best friend might be the king of games, but truly you are the king of fools. _Seto thought smirking. Jonouchi noticed the small smirk and he then turned red from embarrassment. _That jerk! I should of just told everyone about what I was laughing about. They would of laughed… probably…. Maybe… some of them…my friends would I am certain of that…_

At the end of the day the gang got together to walk to calorie burger to get some "end of the first school day celebration lunch/dinner." Or at least that is what Yugi called it. The rest of the gang knew Yugi just wanted to get some burgers.

"Hey Jonouchi…" said Yugi.

"Yeah, Yugs?" he answered back.

"I was wondering what made you laugh during class today?"

"Oh yea I never did tell you guys why I laugh. Well I was throwing around the idea about throwing a book at rich-boy's head, but I was thinking the hair gel is like a helmet and would block the effect." After he finished his story, just as he thought a roar of laughed came from his friends.

"That's great. I think…ha ha ha… that I am…ha…going…ha…to cry." laughed Yugi as you kneeled to the ground laughing.

"Where did you come…" started Anzu as they heard a familiar voice in the distant.

"Hey guys!" yelled a young boy waving his arm.

"You guys I think that's Mokuba." said Honda pointing at the running little boy.

"Hey guys, it took me forever to catch up with you. I saw you about a block ago. I wanted to say hi." said Mokuba panting from the running.

"Mokuba, would you like to get a burger with us?" asked Anzu.

"Yea, I would like that."

They went to calorie burger and order their food. Jonouchi just had to ask Mokuba why Kaiba came back to their school, but before he could do it. Yugi asked, "Hey Mokuba, why did your brother come back to our school?"

"Oh, yea. Well, I asked my brother that, too. He told me, 'It is just easier and I am needed back in Japan, Mokuba' or something stupid like that. I don't mind on the other hand. I get to see you guys again and I missed going to school with my friends as well." Mokuba explained and then took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

"No other reason?" said Jonouchi curiously.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba said looking at Jonouchi weird.

"I don't know… I mean doesn't he hate Yugi and stuff?"

"I don't think he hates Yugi. He saw Yugi as his equal or even greater than him. Of course if you had the millennium puzzle I think he would rethink going back to school with you guys. He hated your other personality, not you. You, on the hand Jonouchi, he hates you." said Mokuba finishing his burger.

"I hate him back twice as much." said Jonouchi.


End file.
